Cold Commander
by ThisIsHowWeDoIt
Summary: Lee is a toon leader in Salamander Army who seems to be developing new feelings for her commander. After one stray moment in a private meeting with him, what will happen between Bonzo and her? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: Underage.


Lee walked through the corridor, heading back to Salamander Army's bunkers. However, it wasn't a normal trek this time. They would know she failed the second she walked through the door; the respect would be gone. Her Zen front couldn't lie her way through this and she knew it. Facing Bonzo again would be especially difficult, rarely does a toon leader ask to be transferred on their own. She knew though, from the very start, the reason that she was with Salamander. Ender Wiggin. Graff needed to level the playing field, needed to make up for other students' insufficiency. They needed to give Ender a challenge, never mind that they were wasting her ability. For once, she understood Bonzo's hate.

The doors opened for her when she got to the end of her designated path.

"Still a salamander, neh?"

A few students called out to her, taunting, she ignored them of course. Secretly she knew how easily she could silence them, and that satisfied her enough to refrain from doing so. Let them talk. Give them a moment. They'll remember I'm more influential and important than they could ever think to be.

Eventually the talk died down and she reached toward her desk. Pulling it onto her lap, powered it up. Before she could do much, she noticed a small message dancing around the bottom of her screen.

See me immediately – Bonzo

Lee thought to ignore it, not wanting to deal with him right now. It was obvious what it was about. What did he want to hear? I'm sorry I tried to transfer; I still remain loyal to your army. No harm done? She scoffed. It was 21:15. If she was going to talk to him, she might as well go now.

For once, Bonzo was actually in his commander's bunk room. After entering, the two of them engaged in a silent stare down. He lay on his back in his bunk; his head tilted enough to the left to see her. Lee was standing still and solid in front of his desk.

"Ho, Lee."

"Ho."

"Your transfer request was denied."

"Yes."

"That was an amateur decision."

"To deny my request?"

"To ask for it." His temper was warming quickly. She had known what he meant, and he was right. She solemnly refused to admit that though. He didn't need another ego boost. "You're testing my patience, Lee."

"I can't imagine how." He sprung to his feet and locked eyes with her.

"You know damn well how."

"I do."

"Stop playing games with me."

"All work and no play makes jack a dull boy."

"That's irrelevant to the topic at hand. How do you expect to command your toon now?"

"They will obey."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've said this to many times. I'm aware of my own ability."

"Of course. You're Lee, you're some…technical goddess or what not, aren't you?"

"I never said tha-"

"Did you?" It was easy for Lee to see that this was a downward spiral situation. It seemed that it always was with him. She was tired this time, though, tired of the same type of fight every day. A power struggle. Almost constantly.

"This conversation is becoming increasingly more immature as we go on." _Almost_ constantly. There were times when she related to him, times that she shared his emotions. Times that she felt she could trust him. Even though she hated his ridiculous stubborn attitude, she was always able to find a hint of compassion for him.

He began to move throughout the cabin; pacing a bit, then stopping to turn and look at her. All the while breathing heavily. "Why can't you just follow orders?" There was a new tone to his voice, and she saw a change in his eyes when he looked back at her again.

"I've followed every order you've given me."

He looked at her intently, and she returned his stare. It was true, she did follow his orders, she always did. She just followed through with them differently than expected; and when there was no order present, she did as she pleased.

"Yes. You do." This was new territory as far as Lee was concerned. His tone wasn't superior or condescending, it was almost kind. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck, god only knows why. She didn't like him, or she didn't think she liked him. He was a cold commander with a bad attitude.

"I don't want to argue with you, Bonzo."

"Then what _do_ you want, to be a commander? To show people what you can do? They _know_ what you can do."

"No."

"Then what." They both stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. Bonzo opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he saw her eyes. They weren't strong or calm; they weren't the eyes he always saw when he looked at her. She felt herself losing her grip.

"I don't know." For the first time in a long time, she began to cry. Just a few tears, but enough to break her façade of invincibility.

"Lee-"

"Goodnight, sir." A bitter tone held with her words as she turned to leave. Not tonight, Bonzo thought. He had seen her true self and didn't want to let it slip away. He didn't know why, but he found himself caring about her.

As Lee reached to open the door, Bonzo grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He pulled her closer and before she knew what he was doing, their lips were pressing against each other. She pulled back slightly out of shock and stared at him. He leaned in again and this time when their lips connected, she didn't pull away, but complied with the act of affection.

He lightly bit her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and he moved in his tongue. Wrestling tongues in a mini power struggle entertained them as she felt Bonzo stepping her closer to his bunk. He used his tongue to reach every crevice in her mouth, exploring with ease. Lee broke away from the kiss panting as he laid her down on the bed.


End file.
